


You're delirious

by Cythian



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, kind of romance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cythian/pseuds/Cythian
Summary: Mikleo can't sleep and leaves to collect his thoughts. Only for Sorey to find him.
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	You're delirious

The sun had already set, the darkness of night illuminated by the pale light of the moon. It wasn't too chilly as it wasn't too warm either. The moon's light enchanted the surrounding nature to when it seemed surreal. It was simply breathtaking.

Mikleo sat under a big tree facing the edge of a cliff. The leaves of the tree reached down to the soil. From his point of view, everything looked so calm, so peaceful. He found himself a quiet spot to recollected the memories of today's events. Not a lot had happened, at least not outside of Mikleo's mind. The other Seraphim and Sorey were at the camping site where Mikleo was supposed to be sleeping. 

He couldn't help himself, his mind had been thinking too much lately. It never stopped. It baffled him on some occasions but most of the time he could cope with it.

It was just that, one thought caught him off guard...

\--

At the camping site, Sorey was stirring in his sleep. He was warm, a bit too warm for his liking. After a few times of turning, he groggily woke up, sitting up straight to stare in front of himself for a bit. Finally coming back to reality he looked over to his left to find the other sleeping bag empty. Mikleo had been going out at night a lot lately, he said he would be thinking whenever it happened. It honestly did worry Sorey, he didn't want Mikleo to wear himself out.

Sorey got out of his tent with a worried expression. He took his Shepard's coat with him, in case it got any colder. He left to look for Mikleo, he would always find the most beautiful and relaxing sights to think. So all Sorey had to do was find one of those.

\--

It didn't take Sorey too long to find Mikleo under a big tree, looking out in the open. Following his best friend's eyes, he was astonished by the breathtaking view that held Mikleo hostage. It wasn't like Mikleo hadn't found something as enchanting as this before, but it still amazed Sorey.

Mikleo didn't take long as well to notice Sorey. Mikleo smiled as Sorey had caught him outside again. He then directed his gaze back to the view in front of him. Sorey smiled his dorky smile and sat down next to his best friend. Mikleo moved over so they both could lean against the tree. "So, what were you thinking about this time?" Sorey started as he let out a soft sign. Sorey his eyes grew gentle as he looked over to his violet-eyed Seraph. Mikleo caught his eyes and explored them for a second. It was obvious that Sorey was worried about him, he did act different. "The usual." It took Mikleo a while to respond to the question, it seemed as if 'the usual' wasn't all that was on his mind. Sorey playfully bumped into Mikleo, earning a small 'are you serious?' smile from Mikleo. "Come on, tell me what's really messing with your head Mikleo, I'm your best friend!" Sorey chuckled as the both looked into each other's eyes. A vibrant dark green meeting with familiar violet eyes. 

How was Mikleo supposed to say that it was Sorey that was on his mind?

"Hey Sorey" Mikleo called out for his brunette friend. Sorey hummed as a reply and looked over at Mikleo. "I think we should return" Mikleo reasoned. "We need our rest" He glanced over at Sorey and gave him a serious look. Sorey smiled and helped himself up, shortly after he held out his hand for Mikleo. Mikleo gladly took it.

The two were on their way back to the campsite. Softly chatting away. As they walked leaves crunched beneath their feet. Soft footsteps matching Sorey's louder ones. The rustling of the bushes when an animal would go by or how they occasionally could hear an owl hooting between the chirps of early birds.  
Mikleo held his hands behind his back as Sorey took his time watching Mikleo move. His eyes adoring him in a way.  
Sometimes, when Mikleo was talking, a strand of his hair would fall on his face. How he casually put it back behind his ear, the habit of a person with hair like his, it attracted Sorey. It really showed him just how beautiful his seraph was.

"Sorey?" Mikleo asked as he had seen Sorey scanning his face and watching him walk. Mikleo blushed and rose his hands to cover the lower part of his face. "Is there something on my face?" He asked slightly worried. Just then, Sorey realized his situation. He gave Mikleo a reassuring smile. "No, there is nothing on you," he said as he redirected his eyes towards the path in front of them. A path that had been walked by many people as it seems. The dirt was smooth and the flowers didn't grow on the path but around it.

Mikleo then showed an expression of relief. He closed his eyes for a bit and moved a little closer to Sorey to learn against him and hold his arm. He rested his head on his shoulder as Sorey slowed down his pace. "I'm a little tired" Mikleo excused as he slightly gripped Sorey's arm. Sorey almost grinned. "Oh, I wonder why" he teased. It was enough for Mikleo to raise his head from the brunette's shoulder and give him his 'are you serious' look. "Don't sass me" he replied and rested his head on Sorey once more as they slowly walked to their tents.

Sorey was taking of his Shepherd's coat and covered himself in blankets. Ready for whatever is left of the night. Mikleo then opened the tent to crawl in. When Mikleo joined, Sorey covered him up in blankets too. It almost felt better to just move their beds together. To sleep together. They were already sharing the blankets and they are childhood friends. Sleeping together can't hurt.  
With that Mikleo moved his mattress next to Sorey's and wrapped himself up again.

It didn't take him long to fall asleep when he was with Sorey.

A bit later Sorey turned around so the two boys were facing each other. The tent was dark but Sorey could still make out Mikleo's white lashes and pale lips. It wasn't unusual for them to sleep this way. It had happened before. Mikleo was pretty much snuggled up to him, as for that Sorey put his arm around him and fared of to dreams himself.

In the other tent, Rose and Alisha were slowly waking up. It was around 6 in the morning. They would start making breakfast for them and the others. They made a small fire to cook water on. They were going to make soup from mushrooms picked in the forest and some of their own ingredients. "Did you sleep well?" Alisha asked Rose as they were looking for twigs to use for the fire. Rose kept yawning. "A little, I woke up earlier and couldn't really sleep after that" Rose pouted as she stretched her arms out.

The two had returned to their tents from picking the mushrooms and started a small fire. Alisha put a pan on the fire, she poured water into it and added the ingredients. The two were quiet as they were preparing the soup. "Breakfast should give you some energy, why don't you wake up Mikleo and Sorey?" Alisha asked continuing their conversation from before. As Alisha was finishing up and putting the soup in bowls Rose was on her way to the boy's tent and quietly opened it up. Mikleo was snuggled up to Sorey and Sorey was holding Mikleo. 'That is so adorable!' Rose thought. She closed the tent again and softly ran over to Alisha. "Alisha! Come! Come and see this!" Rose called for her under her breath. Alisha gave her a questioning look and stood up. Following Rose to the boys. Rose opened the tent again and showed her the two holding each other. Alisha frowned.

After a moment Alisha decided to speak up. "Sorey, Mikleo-san, breakfast is ready, wake up" Alisha called for them and hurried Rose off to wake up Layla, Edna and Zaveid.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a small one-shot I uploaded on wattpad a while back. But! I'm trying to move on to archiveofourown since the community on wattpad does really differ from what it used to be. I hope you enjoyed this! Do tell me your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
